A sidekick's sacrifice (Ron stoppable fanfic)
by mishizaiba
Summary: Ron has faced many obstacles throughout his life being a best friend and most recently boyfriend to kim possible, but a certain sitch will put him to a ultimate test.
1. future premonition

A sidekick's sacrifice (Ron stoppable fanfic)

 **Ron has faced many obstacles throughout his life being a best friend and most recently boyfriend to kim possible, but a certain sitch will put him to a ultimate test.**

Set is 2 month before graduation

Chapter 1 (future premonition)

Stoppable and an unknown enemy we're fighting in outer space, both had an aura in their body, and while Ron was in a special blue/black battle suit much like KP and has a lightweight mystical bo staff as his weapon, the unknown enemy has a spiral like halberd, that surrounds a fiery red aura along with the wielder that holds the weapon and the only thing that he was wearing was an ripped out white pants much like ryu (from SF), as obvious, both we're continue fighting until ron as ran out of energy to fight back.

One the unknown enemy had gain the upper advantage, he prepared for the final blow and said on an tired ron stoppable "is this how far you will go to protect the people who made who you are MYSTICAL MONKEY MASTER because if it is, I FELL PITY ON YOU" and with that the enemy had slashed ron stoppable from where he stands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" . Ron shouted at the top of his lungs when he notices the room was pretty much normal other than rufus waking up with a concerned look on his master as he tries to give him a questionable grin. "It's nothing buddy, just one of those random nightmares, go to sleep now Rufus". Ron said when he saw Rufus face. When rufus went back to sleep ron wondered to himself "that's some crazy dream, but man why do I get the feeling that it might happen someday"?, even though the dream might seem too horrible to be true then again he's pretty much exaggerating things much like he did with the diablo accident, but then again he's part of team possible so the word WEIRD are not new to him. But with fantasy and reality are intertwined in their world, who knows might happen and as much he would wanted to know the utmost truth to his dream. He was tired, so he went back to sleep as such.

Meanwhile in Yamanouchi, Japan.

Sensei sense something that a bad phenomenon is about to happen, and is more than just an ordinary one, the legendary zodiac warrior Genji Hayabusa will come to their world and test the wielder of the mystical monkey master to see if he is truly worthy of a successor, Genji is a protector of the mystical zodiac powers for a very long time and thus he test human who wielded the powers of the zodiac animals in order to gain his trust and thus became an ally to the human who passed his test, however those who failed to meet his expectations are pretty much have the humans mystical powers being taken away along with the wielder's memory or suffer a horrifying death depending on the outcome of what might be. Genji's special place was in a sacred and well deserted place that's very not far from where yamanouchi was founded.

Sensei knows that toshimaru has luckily passed genji's test and kept his powers until his death, and with monkey fist being petrified, Ron stoppable was now the sole wielder of the power that toshimaru once had, knowing genji can decimate or worst case scenario can kill Ron stoppable one way or another, He has to find a way to prepare him for the outcome for the fate of ron stoppable.

 **First fanfic for me, being a huge fan of KP fanfiction when I discovered it many years back, thought to myself, why not give it a shot right not, gonna have a setting that's pretty much like** _ **busou renkin**_ **in the future. KP is pretty much disney's rights while genji hayabusa's are mine.**


	2. start of a nightmare

Chapter 2 (the start of a nightmare)

Another day in the Middleton area, and pretty much Kim possible and Ron stoppable are pretty much having an ordinary day, while Kim was with Monique in club banana doing work related activities Ron was doing the same things, only this time he couldn't get over the dream that he had the other night and pretty much it bothers him to the extent that he sometimes space out and it affects him and his work.

"STOPPABLE!, YOU'RE OVER FEEDING THE BUNNY!" Mr. Barkin yelled.

"Huh, what, OH MY GOODNESS, sorry STEVE" said Ron, ever since Ron works at smarty mart few months back, him and Mr. Barkin had a not so good start at first, but then again the two seems to mature quite a liitle well enough to have a relationship that grows beyond student-teacher and more of a like employee to employee kind of a thing. But in the end ron knows the boundaries and perks of being a smarty mart employee.

"You're lucky that we're in smarty mart because if it weren't, I would give you more detention hours plus homework." Barkin said. To add all of that "there's a monthly inspection tomorrow and Mr. smarty will come to visit, I suggest you prepare for the worst if I we're you." And with that barkin leaved.

"Great, way to give me a confidence boost stevie" ron thought on to his head with a mad grin on his face, still, there are many ways ron feared that he doesn't want to happen and being fired by the one person whom you've respect the most is one of them so he went back to work and try to focus on it instead.

During break, Kim, Ron and Monique hang out at the food court, luckily the two stores are pretty much have the same schedule as to working hours so pretty much they take the opportunity of it. While kim and Monique are done with their orders and went to their table, ron was doing the same, but just when he was about to approach the table where the two are, his head starts to hurt and a voice form an unknown person said this "PREPARE YOURSELF MONKEY MASTER, YOUR FATE WILL BE TESTED BY MY HANDS" and with that, he went back to reality. Unknown to him, Kim and Monique saw him and try to approach him.

As they did Kim ask "Ron, is there something wrong"?

Ron replied "NAH, just didn't get enough sleep well enough last night, you know reading online and stuff." Ron lied through his teeth, he didn't want Kim to be involved in something that is out of her control, let alone something weird and scary add to that.

Monique added and said " man , you must be seeing a lot of stuff last night and, UUGH, I don't wanna know what that is"!

Ron replied "the ron-man might not be a honor-roll student, but I'm slightly matured enough to know what I'm doing in my life Monique."

"oops, sorry if I jump into conclusions" Monique replied, and with that Kim and Monique paid the n ew food that Ron, bought and went back to their table and chit-chat about a lot of stuff.

During the whole time, Kim felt unsure what Ron said, as if her mind telling her that ron's lying to her face and her intuition tells her that he's hiding something, when ron turns to her he said "Is there something wrong KP"

Kim replied "you have a peperoni in your left mouth and a hot sauce on the other" luckily she notices it before ron reads her face that she's hiding something as well.

Monique added "ron for once, eat alike a normal person and not like your about to face a death sentence"

Ron replied "Monique, in life you have to savor a lot of things, and a delicious food like this is one of them".

Monique just sighed, ron might a loyal friend and a honest lover for Kim but sometimes she just wish he could just be a well responsible gentlemen for once. And while ron returned to his weird eating ways, monique saw the look on Kim's face with the term "thinking thoroughly" in it.

She knows that when kim has a face like that it can be one of many things like thinking what to do or is ron hiding form me something that I don't wanna know, but she will not pressure her to question it but maybe later at work.

Meanwhile in GENJI'S SACRED PLACE

A loyal servant to genji named Musashi Sasaki has been meditating and once done he said to himself "MYSTICAL MONKEY MASTER, I will test your strength and determination before your battle Master Genji, we'll see if you can even surpass me". And with that he went outside looking at the view with a determined look on his face and thus wander around the word in finding the monkey master known as RONALD STOPPABLE.

One day and another chapter has been written, I know what it feels like to wait for another chapter of a fanfc that I like and luckily (and sadly) I have a plenty of time to do it sadly because I don't have much of a social life but I will fix it one day but enough of that. Enjoy this chapter guys.


	3. secret worth not telling

Chapter 3 (secret worth not telling)

After break, Ron went back to smarty mart, while Kim and Monique to club banana. While there is not so much many customers during those hours Monique called Kim.

"Alright girl, wanna spill something"? Monique asked.

"Spill what"? Kim replied.

"Something tells me that the suspicious face you gave Ron earlier meant something"? said the black woman.

"Wow Monique, you know how to judge a look." Kim sighed, knowing how Monique is a total secret whisperer that she was she just said that has been bugging her straight to the point. "Ok here it goes, somehow I get the feeling that Ron's hiding from me something and I don't know why" Kim added.

"maybe it's because of what he sees in the internet last night, probably something about getting The P word if you know what I mean" Monique replied.

"OOOKAY that's TMI, I know it's a male thing but Ron know the responsibilities and consequences if ever me and Ron do that one day, plus like he said, he's mature for that to know himself. But somethings tells me that is way deeper than that." Kim said.

"Then what does I mean, wait a minute you don't think" just when about Monique tried to finish the sentence, Kim intervened.

"Monique don't you ever think for one second that Ron's cheating on me, I know for a fact that he did make that mistake it would haunt him for the rest of his life, remember the incident where he SECRETLY BORROWED that battle suit of mine, I'm pretty sure he valued me all of his life and would never do anything to hurt me. Plus I wanna make up for that one time when I was dating on Eric. I was totally hurting Ron in the process that I clearly don't know and now I know it, it makes me feel sad and depressed. Kim said.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I presumed of what ron's doing, still you might never know and the last thing I wanna find out that my girlfriend has been played by her BFBF" Monique said.

"No big Mo but still I get the feeling that there is something that ron's hiding and I wanna find out one way or another, let's go back to work before we get reported". Kin said, Monique nodded and both went on to their respective workplace.

Meanwhile at smarty mart.

Ron was checking the inventory for the animal feeds in the large storage room when barkin called him.

"STOPPABLE, there's a special visitor waiting for you outside" Barkin said.

When ron got the message and went outside the storage room, ron was shocked at who it was,

"STOPPABLE-SAN do you have a minute" Said the familiar Japanese girl.

"Um sure Yori, let me tell barkin first." Ron replied. And with that ron asked barkin to have a talk to the visitor and barkin agrees.

 **CLIFFHANGER TIME** **. I'M pretty sure that yori will tell about the test that every mystical zodiac power's wielder has to face and the history of it and BLAH BLAH BLAH . BUT FOR NOW enjoy this chaper guys**


	4. Mystical history

Chapter 4(mystical history)

Ron and Yori went to find a spot where in they could talk.

"um, yori why are you here in Middleton, don't tell me yamanouchi is in danger"? Ron asked.

"Yamanouchi is in no danger stoppable-san, I was sent here by sensei to inform you that he wishes to speak with you this coming Saturday, he must speak with you something important that he didn't wish to talked about anyone else including me except for you stoppable." Yori replied .

"why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna find out a horrible news" Ron thought and replied "Ok sure yori, I'll go talk to the office to give me a day off on Saturday I'll tell kim about it". Said Ron.

"Um, sensei also told me that you should not involve anyone in this trip including Possible-san." Yori, replied and added, "also he added an alibi just in case Possible-san has suspicions about your trip" She gives her an invitation to a special Bueno nacho mini-convention to a location near the Tokyo branch where he is the main speaker.

"But why? Ron asked

"I wish I know Stoppable san, but he just told me that it is for the safety of the yamanouchi clan and thus he trust in you with this. Yori replied.

"Tell sensei I'll be there" said ron and with that Yori left.

Ron has find a way to make his Saturday free and convince kim that he is going to a special Bueno nacho convection that the invitation had clearly said, although kim has her suspicions, she cannot deny that he is the creator of the NACO and thus don't wanna be a joy killer to those naco fans that crave for his GROSS BEYOND REASON kind of product so she trusted ron in his explanation much to her suspicions. Luckilly there is no emergency calls form wade that day and thus there is no sitches that will ruin his reason for his visit to yamanouchi plus the school week was done and he was excused for his football practice, and he pretty much sure his academics we're in the right track(after all he is graduating). While he was in the airport, he was escorted by the yamanouchi graduates to a special jet owned by the said ninja institute.

When he arrived in the academy, Yori welcomed stoppable san and thus guided him to the sacred temple where sensei is waiting for him and thus closed the doors, so that they could privately talked.

"Stoppable-san I have a reason why I must speak to you and only you about the things that will come out of my mouth" Said sensei.

"I'm all ears sensei I'm ready". Said Ron.

Sensei nodded. And thus He begins.

"Remember what I told you about the history of the mystical monkey master and the wielder toshimaru"? sensei ask the question.

Ron nodded. Then sensei added "and while monkey fist is petrified the temple of yono, that makes you the sole wielder of the mystical monkey power, am I right"? Sensei questioned again.

Ron just simply nodded, although at the back of his mind monkey fist could still be revived if someone else has taken the path of the yono .But he all put that behind due to the seriousness that sensei face is showing when he is telling something important especially related to the mystical monkey powers.

"Then It's about time I Tell you about the mystical zodiac test" said sensei.

The mystical zodiac test"? asked ron.

Sensei replied" yes, the mystical zodiac test, a test where every wielder of the powers of the zodiac animals we're being represented thus include your monkey powers stoppable-san".

"what about it" ron asked.

"long time ago, an immortal named Genji hayabusa, was the protector of every mystical powers that is represented by the zodiac calendar including the dragon. He placed the powers of every mystical animal to the statues that is located in a group of undisclosed locations that is nowhere to be found. When someone has wielded the powers of the mystical animal that they got, those wielders are put to battle against him in order to prove their worthy of becoming the owner until their time of their natural demise. Sensei told Ron, During those discussions, he showed the image that was Genji and much to his surprise, he was the exact person that was in his dream, the only difference is his clothing.

"But what is has to do with the mystical monkey powers" Ron asked.

" When toshimaru was the owner of the mystical monkey powers during that time. He had a battle with Genji to prove his worthy, although toshimaru requested that they battle in a deserted area where no people including those who he cares about will be in no harm. Genji finds it interesting about toshimaru's love and compassion to other people, and he agrees. They set the battle stage and the battle commences, Toshimaru was in a huge lack of advantage when he battles Genji, but his disadvantage will not get the best of him, he fought back with everything he could think off until he finds a way to hurt genji pretty bad, then both warriors we're at the stance where one fatal blow will change everything and when both warriors attack at the same time, Genji was defeated and thus toshimaru proves himself being worthy of the monkey powers. However, that battle tooks its toll on him, he went back to his people and thus is family was shocked at what happened to toshimaru and ask him what happened to him. Toshimaru lied to his teeth and didn't want to mention about the battle that he had with Genji because he always thought about the safety of his people and thus reminded himself of why no one should have to go through what he has to go through." Sensei told Ron.

"Man, toshimaru was very lucky he won, but what does it have to do with me"? ron asked.

Sensei sighed and he prepares himself for what he was about to say to ron and with that he said "Stoppable-san since you are the current mystical monkey master, I'm absolutely sure genji will come for you to test you, and I'm pretty sure if anyone interferes with you r battle with him, genji will destroy anyone to dars to do it" Sensei paused then added "even if it's possible san".

Ron was speechless, never in his life he thought he would face an opponent that is pretty much powerful than any villain he already faced , plus that is way beyond his BFGF KIM POSSIBLE's standards, still frozen of the thing's sensei said, ron asked "What do I need to do sensei" ?

"Stoppable-san, I'm afraid there's nothing much what we can do, one way or another he will find a way to face you even hurt innocent people in the process if he must. And no amount of training will be a solution to beat genji as well. Toshimaru might be a skilled warriors, but luck was in his side when he went to face genji all by himself, I'm sorry stoppable san." Sensei said.

Ron was utterly hopeless at that time knowing that there's a 50-50 chance he might won and make it out alive. But as he look back at all of his failures, embarrassing moments, sacrifices, and trials that has happened throughout his life, he realizes that the reason he overcome through all of those things was because there are people that he knew was worth enduring all of those things including the one red-headed crime fighting cheerleader who make him believed that he could do anything and made him the complete person as he is. After he realizes that he looks on to sensei and said this.

"Sensei, all my life I've been in situations where I'm absolutely sure I would screw up, become a hindrance to others and pretty much embarrassed myself to death. But as I look back I realized that there are people who has been there for me at my worst and yet they find a way to get me back up on my feet and make me believe that I could do anything that can benefit from the society despite the fact that I'm not much of a skillful person myself." Ron said and paused for a while and added "and I believed that there are people that are worth saving for, because no matter what happens, they will always got your back and thus, will help you believe that I could be something that I could truly want to be, and sensei, I don't just apply this to Kim and to the people that are close to me, I apply this to every people that deserve to be saved, no matter who or what they are, you know that's just on me." Ron finished.

Sensei was awe struck at the boy. Never he has seen one that has so many fears in life yet he's willing to go through all of that to protect those people who made a difference out of him, and with that he said " Stoppable san you have no idea how much respect I would give you right now for what you've said, I hope and prayed that you conquer this almost impossible obstacle as you partake".

"Thank you sensei, you have no idea how much I needed to hear those words knowing what I'm about to face" ron replied.

Sensei appreciated the feedback and thus tells other information about the other mystical zodiac powers that we're unknown to him, he finds it very amusing that stoppable and toshimaru whom had different beliefs in life, have a similarities when it comes to protect those people who they care the most .

Meanwhile in Middleton:

When he was nearing his destination, Mushashi sasaki has said "mystical monkey master, time to find out your ability if you are worthy of facing master Hayabusa".

 _ **Surprise, two chapters, in one day and this one puts my fingers to exercise a lot, there will be more to come but for now enjoy the story.**_


	5. monkey master meets apprentice

Chapter 5(monkey master meets apprentice)

After knowing the history of genji and the mystical zodiac test of his, Ron left yamanouchi with a serious question on his mind and ask himself "I've suffered a lot of things throughout my life, but how will I conquer this one knowing I may not see the people that I care about again"?, as much as he would like to answer that kind of question, he just couldn't. He wish he should have the strength and courage like Kim has because he needed to knowing that the pressure will FOR SURE get into him.

As he reach to the airport and get a cab to go home to Middleton. One he went back, he was greeted by Rufus with a hug (Rufus was left because it was one of sensei instructions also).

"HEEY Rufus, sorry I have to leave you here, but don't worry I bring home some special cheese that the Japanese naco fans gave me, I'm pretty sure you'll like it" Ron said.

Once again Ron lied to his teeth about his visit, though pretty sure he hate lying to the people he care about, he just always thinks it was for the best not to put them in a sitch that he was already in. So he went to the kitchen to prepare some of his meals to Rufus and his family. Once done, he cleaned the dishes, went to bath and sleep.

And the next day…

Ron woke up in a usual way, went to bath and went to KP'S, luckily both Ron and Kim's special day-off is on a Sunday even though they are contractual employees by any chance and they are minors.

Once he reaches to KP's, he greeted the possible clan as usual

"Ola, possible clan" Ron greeted.

"Good morning Ron" Mrs. Dr.P replied "how's japan" said the woman doctor.

"Oh, you know, signing autographs to naco enthusiast's taking Bueno nacho and stuff. "Ron replied, he was smart enough not to mention the taking photo part cause if he did, he's toast.

"Well, that's good ron, oh by the way, kimmie's upstairs, she told us to come upstairs if you came." Said the male doctor .

"Thank you, Mr. Dr P" said Ron.

Then by doing so he went to Kim's room, once he opens the door, he was greeted by a small kiss and a hug.

"So how's Japan's Bueno nacho guest speaker.", says Kim.

"It was great KP, you know the treatment and other stuff." Replied Ron .

"We'll I'm glad you had a great time out there." Said Kim. Unknown to Ron is that Kim ask wade to track of Ron's activity due to her suspicions and turns out that all of the information what ron said was true, however knowing that sensei that Kim and Ron had a strong bond and wade's loyalty to the two, he set up a clever plan to make sure that before Ron was sent to japan, he had a yamanouchi tech ninja graduate to infiltrate wade's main computer system and find a way to manipulate all the data without being caught (TALK ABOUT CUNNING IDEAS).

"So , what do you want to do on a Sunday like this"? ask Ron.

"We'll" just when she was about to say something, the kimmunicator beeps a usual tone to their ears and pretty sure they know what that means.

"Hey wade what's the sitch"? says KP.

"We got a hit in the site that drakken and shego are up to steal a historical Japanese scroll in the middleton museum, also there's a two samurai sword wielding assassin that was present with them in the process." Wade replied.

"Any info on the assassin" says Kim.

"right now we don't have any clues, but for whatever reason ,the assassin and shego both just bypass the security without breaking a sweat." Says Wade.

"That's something. Alright we're on it." Says Kim, and with that, they pack up their gear and went on to the sloth to make their way to the Middleton museum.

While on their way there, Kim notices that Ron was silent along the way, If there is one thing that Kim knows is that Ron was not the major silent type, something tells her that he's hiding something but wasn't sure if that was true.

"What's bugging you Ron" KP ask.

"Nothing Kp, just remembering the naco convention in Tokyo, poor kid didn't get an autograph." Ron replied knowing that if he didn't finish the sentence, kim would be curious.

"We'll that kid will get an autograph one day" Kim said back, though she suspects otherwise .and with that they went to the Middleton museum.

Meanwhile…

"Alright musashi, we got the scroll that you wanted, are you sure it will sell big in the black market" says shego.

"I'm pretty sure shego-san, the mystical zodiac scroll will be brought greatly by some wealthy collector who's interested in the zodiac history. Replied musashi.

"It better cause with all the technology equipment prices gathering up, we need to have huge cash, also to improve my lair." Drakken interject.

"UUGH, for a mad scientist you sure don't know how to use the word's BALANCE and PRECISION very clearly." shego snarled.

"Zip it shego, I suggest you and musashi here better be ready for your fighting stance." Drakken added.

"And why is that." Shego questioned. Drakken pointed and there was Kim possible and Ron stoppable are at the entrance. "sorry are we interrupting something." Kim said.

"Not much princess, let's do this". Shego said , musashi added "I'll take care of the sidekick, anyone who interferes will be executed including you shego-san". Shego just had the chills and curiousity of why musashi was interested at the sidekick. Still, who is she to question?, and with that she went on to fight Kim like she always do for two years straight.

During the fight, ron and musahsi are doing some one on one combat as well, musashi put's the weapons in his back and starts to do basic moves on ron, then as the fight got more intense, ron unleashed some of his monkey kung fu skills on musashi along with his mystical monkey powers as well. Both ron and musashi got beat up equally. Unknown to the two. Kim, shego and drakken are more awed at what the two have been displaying.

" I gotta say, the sidekick sure knows how to step-up big-time" shego said to kim while in a mounted top position from kim.

"Yeah, kinda weird but proud to see it." Kim replied and at the same time kick shego to the gut to kip-up from the ground.

As the fight continues. Both parties except for drakken have given them all and when mushahi was beat up and lose to ron, he wielded his weapon and slash ron desperately. Knowing they are about to be arrested, musashi called shego to go to to drakken and planted a smoke bomb but before he did that he left one last message.

"Ronald stoppable, you have much to prove to me before you face the one who will test you" musashi said and with that, he threw the smoke bomb into the ground and once it blasted the three disappeared.

After the some faded, kim asked "who was that guy, and how does he know you"? kim asked.

"I don't know, but from whatever reason, one thing is for sure is that he is not the enemy from yamanouchi that I know of other than monkey fist.

After the police arrived, they detailed them about what happened and assured the head historian of the museum that the scroll will be returned safely once they know where the three went.

During the drive back to home , ron was in a lot of thought's and said to himself "How does he know about genji and the test, oh man, it's bad enough that I screwed up today now kim will think that I am hiding something so terrifying and serious that she will not stop until she finds out about it."

What Ron doesn't know is that Kim has some thoughts on her mind too and said to herself as she focused on the road "Okay, this sitch is like any other regular one but for some reason, I feel like something so deep and terrible is happening soon and it involves Ron in it, I'm pretty sure he knows to admit failure judging from what happened today but something tells me he knows something that I don't. But if he does I would know it by now and try to spit him out of it, but then again he knows that he sucked at lying. I'm pretty sure that he's not hiding something from me, or is he"?

Ron looked to KP and said "KP, I'm sorry if I didn't stop that guy from escaping" said ron.

Kim replied, "It's okay ron, I'm pretty sure we will see those three someday , but I gotta say, you sure outdo yourself today, hopefully you'll do that in the national championships against mount zeus high this week." Ever since ron has joined the football team and has his mad running away skill as of a good use, the middleton high has a record breaking season and not only that, stoppable and the miidleton high football team has qualified to the finals of the state championships against mount zeus by defeating montana high in the semi's ,and almost ron stoppable has broken and made records for mostly running many yards in the field not only in the middleton high but also in the tournaments that he enters for.

"Oh yeah the Ron man will step up big time for the nationals that's for sure, and I'll make sure that we'll get that scroll back for sure" Ron replied.

"Always remember, win or lose Ron I'll got your back and the important thing is that you played hard, although to be honest, I hoped you win at the nationals that's for sure that would be badical". Said the redheaded teen .

"Thanks KP that means A lot to me, oh by the way, I like on how you said badical, it was kinda awesome." Ron replied.

Kim blushed at the compliment and then said "sure, no problem ron".

And with that they went to the mall to hang out and go on a date before heading back to their homes to rest.

Meanwhile in drakken's lair.

Mushashi told drakken and shego these words "our one time deal is done, you can have the amount of what that scroll values, wealth is not of some importance to me".

Just was when he was about to leave shego replied, "we'll musashi it's been a pleasure knowing that you will help us in this kind of business, by the way what history did you and stoppable have , cause in all honesty , the two of you had a deep connection to be exact."

Musashi replied "there is none shego-san, I am merely testing the man before he battles with my master". Just when about to be asked by shego who his master is musashi interjected "I don't have anything to answer to the both of you, my business is my business, and the only reason I allied to you for this one time is to get me closer to stoppable to test his abilities and that's it. Anything else"? musashi questioned with a death glare on shego and drakken's face. Knowing that he is really serious drakken broke the silence and said

"Nothing more musashi, you may go now thank you" drakken said.

Once musashi leaves the lair shego said "Boy, for one stoppable's nemesis sure knows to be extremely serious and deadly at the same time"

"and to think we're the evil and dangerous one's". drakken added.

 _ **Another chapter has been finished, to think that the sidekick's archrival would be an apprentice to genji, and not only that ron's going to the national championship, looks like the sidekick has step up big time alright, but this is gonna be the beginning of something so terrifying and thrilling test for ron at the same time. I for one can't wait what's about to happen but for now enjoy the chapter.**_


	6. monkey master 21

Chapter 6 (monkey master 21)

During the 4th quarter of the game, mount zeus and middle ton we're in a neck and neck battle to win the national's. the arena that they we're playing is pretty much lively due to the fact that 10,000 we're in the attendance mostly from both schools have come for the championship game and with the score 58-54 and the mad dogs have only two plays left and they we're 20 yards to touchdown who knows what can happen. Barkin calls time out sets up the strategy to make a clean pass because knowing that mount Zeus scouts their opponents pretty well, the stoppable "u-style fake pass" method will have to put on hold only to be used when it counts, and with that the players come up with the strategy that they needed, during the game stoppable became quarterback and quickly passed the ball to his teammate with ease and first play was given to the mad-dogs.

During the last ten seconds of the game, Stoppable's brain picks up some flashy images again like in the café and a familiar voice came in and said this "MONKEY MASTER, GET READY, FOR YOUR TIME HAS COME". And with that he came back to reality.

"Stoppable, Did you hear any word that I said"? Said one of the teammates during the play . Ron nodded but little did he know that some of his teammates we're looking at him during the play is being planned out and looked like he closes his eyes and in pain, and when their teammate calls him he just came back to his senses, like nothing happened. The cared less because they will about to use the play that stoppable's very good at and that's the "u- style fake pass". Both teams we're in the position and when the player goes HUT!, the play commence, stoppable holding the ball and running back to their field only to come back to the opponent's field with force, Little did he know that his mystical monkey powers kicks in and players we're being thrown out left and right on anyone who opposes him with jumping speed. Everyone was awed by the fact that those well-built guys from mount zeus we're being overpowered during the play and stoppable leaps to the opponent's field goal to score a touch-down. They beat mount zeus in a score of 58-60 in a battle that is to be told to the ages.

Middleton we're celebrating to their win and mount zeus we're congratulating them on their win, DeShawn Stephenson, mount zeus top running-back and top of recruiting prospect in the ncaa football gives stoppable a handshake and tells him that they're will be some colleges that will be interested in him, that he could guarantee because of his performance tonight. Knowing that he will go to college is music to his ears knowing that they might be a chance to be with KP when they transition to college life. But the celebration turned in to drama when Ron suddenly felling pain to his head and collapsed during the trophy ceremony, and with that he was rushed to the medical facility within the stadium.

Stoppable wakes up in the medical facility and once he is, Barkin asked "Are you OK Stoppable"?

"A-Okay Mr.B just felling tired after the game" said Ron.

"That's good news and congratulations, you deserved it well " replied barkin and with that barkin called Kim knowing that he was concerned for his BFBF he should say, and Kim enters the room.

"Ron what happened out there are you over fatigued or something" said Kim.

"Nah, just tired knowing that you played almost the full game just takes a lot out of you" replied Ron .

"we'll I'm glad that you're okay" said Kim putting his hand on the cheeks of his face, then adding "better hurry up monkey boy, we have a party at Bonnie's place and I'll better make sure that we're invited" said Kim.

"Sure KP, I'll catch up" replied Ron, and with that she left Ron to change.

"Damn genji sure knows how to be a pain in the head that's for sure. I gotta get this sitch over with so that I could move on with Kim and me to our life." Said Ron.

Kim was about to come back to the boys locker room to give him some water, when she heard what Ron said and with that she questioned in to her head "who the heck is genji, why is Ron so bummed about it and what does it have to do to Ron and me, Stoppable, you've got some explaining to do after this celebration is over." And with that Kim enters the room with water and gives it to Ron and with that they head over to Bonnie's place to celebrate.

During the drive kim thought something to her head and said "Ron I know you could be a total idiot most of times but why do I get the feeling that this GENJI person is like what you say a thousand miles of bad road or so to speak. I just truly wished that you knew that whatever somethings bugging you, you tell me everything and we'll sort this thing out TOGETHER AND I'MEAN IT TRULY FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART".

Kim really wanted to know this genji person but she wouldn't do that tonight because it would be like a total party pooper at that point and with that they just drive to bonnie's place.

During the whole game, musashi was in attendance and saw what stoppable did during the final moments of the game, he said "For once, I find it interesting that stoppable could use the powers to win a worthless trophy, but then again, he's an American, and form what I've researched on, they have mostly PRIDE in everything that they do, I feel pity for this boy once genji takes his powers and memories away from him like an empty bottle." And with that being said he left the stadium.

 _ **If you all thinking that Kim knows Ron's secret, well…maybe but I'm pretty sure Ron will find a way to make sure that Kim will not get involved in this one way or another that's for sure. Deshawn Stephenson is just my imagination and if he's real, it's just a coincidence. Enjoy the chapter.**_


	7. hiding secrets is hard to do

Chapter 7 (hiding secrets is hard to do)

Kim and ron arrived at Bonnie's place for the party, Of course the whole mad dog football team was there, so does the cheerleaders. Once they opened the door, there was a loud scream pertaining giving praise for ron who have save the game in the last minutes of it, the DJ pretty much turn up the music and the mad dog team just pour their hearts out and just dance like there is no tomorrow and stayed up all night.

When the sun shines up the next day, everybody, in the party regroup themselves and started to leave, luckily it was a holiday, and even though kim and ron have part time jobs, they decided to skip it out knowing the condition that they are into and decided to just go to their respective homes.

When they arrive at their respective homes (luckily they asked permission first to attend the party to their respective parents knowing that they won the nationals and agreed.) ron jump to the bed to rest .

Kim did the same, however though, she rest a little, for the reason it's because she still can't get over of who is this genji person is and what's the sitch between him and ron , knowing that secrets can destroy something, she called wade.

"How the party champs" Said wade.

"Not bad, knowing bonnie made a huge mess of her in the process" replied kim

"Harsh, so why did you called?" said the tech genius.

"Can you scan for the word genji, and see if you can find any info about it." Replied Kim

"What for?" said wade.

"Ron said something about it before I walked in to give him some water, and from the way he said it, it looks like he's hiding something, you know how much I hate I when he's hiding something from me." said kim.

"ok kim I'll see what I can do." Said wade, and with that he type the word genji to see any kind of useful information but during the search his computer and all of its gadgets have been automatically shut down and explodes, cutting the video feed to kim as well. Wade was surprised that the whole system was crashed down by using a simple searched engine. Being the genius that he is, he knows that someone spiked his system in order to destroy any information that pertains to genji. He doesn't wanna jump to creating theories but knowing the circumstances of what happened, they are about to go something that is dangerous, the question is how dangerous it is.

Kim was surprised that wade had cut him, but knowing that wade could never hide a secret to her so what in the world happened, before she could go any deeper in thoughts, her phone was ringing she answered who it was,

"Kim I'm so sorry, someone just spiked the whole system and my computer as well" Said wade.

"how did you know someone just spiked the system" asked kim.

"Remember team impossible" wade reminded.

"oh yeah, how would I forget those three overrated jerks" said kim.

"I guess someone don't want us to find out about this GENJI thing or person. I hope ron didn't enter something so out of his understanding when it comes to you missions especially dangerous. But I won't stop and when I found out who spiked my system, I'll let you posted and at the same time look fopr any information about this genji person." Said wade.

"thanks wade" kim said and with that she hung up.

"RON YOU BETTER START TELLING ME ABOUT THIS GENJI SITCH BECAUSE MY GUTS TELLING ME SOMETHING THAT YOU ARE IN DANGER,AND YOU KNOW ONE WAY OR ANOTHER THAT I'LL FORCE YOU TO SPILL EVERYTHING" Kim said madly on her thoughts. Knowing that her body is really tired, she went back to sleep.

Meanwhile in the stoppable residences…..

Ron was beaten up badly and so does genji, ron was in his fighting stance with his mystical bo staff in hand while genji's spiral halberd is intact with genji as well. They both stare at each other for a few minutes until genji gave ron a question he will never forget "STOPPABLE, HOW HUCH ARE YOU WILLING TO ENDURE FOR THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE" said genji and all the while ron was off guard, genji swiftly attacked ron from the back knocking him out. Bloodied from the fight, ron has no energy left to stand up and with that genji told ron the same question that he once said and upon saying it he slashed ron stoppable downward.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron shouted waking up from the nightmare he had just encountered and at the same time disturbing Rufus's sleep. He checked his surrounding knowing that he was in his room in the attic and seem perfectly fine, although he notices that he sweat a lot much like in his practices with barkin. The scream was so loud that his parents automatically get up and went to the attic where ron's room is.

"Son, Are you alright" asked MR. Donald stoppable.

"I'm fine dad just had a really weird nightmare" replied the son

"Are you sure, because judging from the scream, that wasn't just any other weird dream", said MRS. JEAN STOPPABLE.

"I'm sure mom, you know me, I can have really weird and gross out stuff that can come up to my mind anytime when it thinks." Said Ron.

"that's good son, and whatever that dream was you sweat a lot in you sheet, put that in the washer and go to the drawers for the replacement." Said Mr. stoppable.

Ron did what his father have said and with that he change his bedsheet, upon doing so he thought to himself "MAN, GENJI SURE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE SURE HE REMEMBERS HIM IN A CREEEPY WAY, I KNOW I'M JEWISH AND ALL BUT GOD PLEASE HELP ME OVERCOME THIS FEARISH PREMONITION OF MINE" said ron.

Meanwhile in an unknown location…..

Musashi was researching upon Ronald stoppable about well obviously about his life and from the looks of thing he found something very interesting, in which about on how he got the mystical monkey powers and how did he get it, plus knowing that a person named MONKEY FIST was involved in it, he did not think twice on how to find this person and use it to something that musashi only knows.

"OKAY,STOPPABLE-SAN LET'S HAVE A LITTLE TEST WITH YOUR FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WORLD MONTGOMERY FISKE" and with that he shuts off his pc.

 _ **I KNOW THAT THIS SHOULD BE DETAILED BUT KNOWING THAT IM MUCH OF A SLACKER OF MYSELF I'LL TRY TO BE SIMPLE YET UNDERSTANDABLE OF WHAT I TYPE TO THIS FANFIC OF MINE….. NEXT TIME STOPPABLE AND FISKE WILL HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE PLUS MUSASHI WILL BE IN FOR A BIG SURPRISE BUT FOR NOW ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**_


	8. a noble has risen

Chapter 8 (a noble has risen)

Two weeks have passed and pretty much team possible have done the same regular routine of going to school, defeating bad guys and reporting to their respective working stations.

While kim is pretty much having a regular working day with Monique at club banana. Ron was pretty much not so focused upon his work for a different reasons, mainly because of genji's premonitions that sends him a shiver down on his spine many times but also knowing that in about a month he and Kim will graduate high school and as much he doesn't wanna admit it to himself he was feeling all sorts of worries and concerns of what mysterious future would he and Kim would face.

Sure together they we're unstoppable and anything that has been put up to them had not just been overcome but overcome with excellent results, even though there we're so many flaws in the process. But despite all of that, they're just human beings that undergo changes no matter how the sitches may come and go and in the case of Ronald stoppable, he has a lot of ADJUSTING and ACCEPTING problems he need to take care of. He knows for a fact that Kim is pretty much excels in every aspect of life and why wouldn't she be: COMING FROM A GENIUS FAMILY, HAVING OUTSTANDING GRADES, DOMINATING EXTRA CURICULAR ACTIVITIES AND PERFORMING LIFE THREATENING MISSIONS WITH EXCELLENT RESULTS, She was Much like God's special creation to this present generation, a prefect role model to every human and a perfect girl/woman that any man would wanna date or marry in the future (or have to have sex with, sorry for this disturbing reality addition).

He knew for the fact that he and kim are dating now but judging from their performance that they did in high school, kim would have the better advantage of having a better future more than him. Sure he was happy knowing kim would really reach for the stars and will make any of her dream turn into reality but deep down, he was hoping that he was a part of her future, he too have also some dreams and goals of his own but in the most part of what he wanna do in his life is to be a part of kim's future and most basically life as well and with the way life have been handing it too them, well let's just say one benefited for the other's share. Meaning, while kp's being kp, little did she know that the main reason that she is doing all of the things that she does in her whole life was because of Ron's commitment, loyalty and friendship.

Sounds hard to believe that a type-B lazy goofball of a person like him would have a huge significance to team possible despite of his many flaws that he would bring every mission that they went on to, but truth be told, when it come being a distraction that he was surely proud for, and for having as he would say "dumb luck" in his advantage, he knows kim would have get the job done right and even though no one would give him the equal respect that he truly deserved, he didn't care for that knowing that kim would have her by his side dating or not (though truthfully he was scared of knowing that she might left him at any time she wants to) and judging in the romance department, kim has a huge advantage of getting a perfect male partner more than ron is to his female partner and the worst part of it was that she could easily replace and destroy ron in the process not her knowing that.

Sure Ron wants kim to receive the happiness and appreciation that he believes that every female wants and deserved, so being a loyal friend that he is, he did everything that a loyal friend that would do like research female's potential crushes, giving her confidence boost when she's too shy to ask a boy out and giving her the space and time to know her friend's potential lover. He sure knows that other boys would have an interest in her but he didn't care for that because if there's anything that kim's motto have done to his life was that "A POSSIBLE CAN MAKE A STOPPABLE'S LIFE COMPLETE" meaning kim made ron's life complete in away only kp would do, If only she knew just how much he treasured and valued her in his own way.

While upon thinking of that, he sure also knows that she can take him for granted in many ways, being ignored because of having a boyfriend was honestly painful, but knowing that he has a chance at his own happiness and his best friend knows it but act dead silent was another.

Kim knew the hints of opportunities when it comes to the romance department while ron was being the honest oblivious to romance and dating. He knows to himself that Kim would find a guy that would appreciate her and be with her for who she was (well until they date each other of course) and would do anything to get the guy of her dreams. Kim knows that there are girls that are interested in ron for many reasons. First, it was tara for seeing ron's bravery and honesty. Zita, because of her and ron's interest in gaming and other geek interest, and of course KIM POSSIBLE'S SECRET PUBLIC ENEMY TO ROMANCE #1, Yori for accepting ron for who he was and also appreciating his goofiness all together.

Going back to all of that, Ron knew to himself and to God for that matter that he REALLY meant he would do anything for her friend, EVEN TO LET HER GO because of her decision to do so and even OBLITERATE anybody to try to hurt her or any people that was close to her in the process. But he ask himself if kim would do the same, but knowing that she has this thinking that she would get everything she wants because she work hard for it or because she is matured (assumingly for that matter) because of her motto SHE CAN DO ANYTHING. He knows for sure she has that decision to herself. But it still hurts knowing that you did everything for that one person whom in your mind made your life complete and did everything for that person can take you for granted on your weaknesses at any time that person he/she wishes to use it.

While upon thinking on his thoughts and doing his job in the process, Ron's head suddenly hurt in the process.

During his headache, his vision became blurry and then came an image that he thought he would never have to see again. He saw monkey fist walking towards closer with dark aura in the process with mystical monkey gauntlets as his weapon and while his head is in fantasy mode, in his real life body, his monkey powers got the best of him and went on to full beast mode whenever someone is gonna provoke in the process. Luckily he is in the storage room doing inventory work alone until barkin shows up and walks towards stoppable.

"STOPPABLE, HAVE YOU DOUBLE CHECKED THE INVENTORIES YET" said barkin, he notices that ron was breathing heavily but standing still and despite the fact that the blue aura was present, barkin continued to talk to on while approaching him in the process.

While in ron's head, he was speechless, he wanted to talk but before doing that monkey fist interfered,

"SURPRISE TO SEE ME STOPPABLE , OHH WHO AM I KIDDING, YOU'RE USED TO WEIRD STUFF ANYWAYS. AS TO WHY AM I HERE IN YOUR HEAD WELL LETS JUST SAY A CERTAIN INDIVIDUAL HAS GIVEN ME CERTAIN INFORMATION ABOUT THE MYSTICAL ZODIAC TEST." monkey fist said

Ron was shocked on how monkey fist, who was petrified in the yono sitch, on how did he know about genji and the mystical zodiac test or better yet how he was playing his head for that matter.

"I DON NOT NEED TO TELL YOU ON HOW DID I FIND OUT ABOUT IT, BUT LET'S JUST SAY I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU, OH HOW YOU TEENS SAY THE WORD, OH YES "HEADS UP"" upon hearing that, monkey fist swiftly went to the back of ron stoppable and attack him only to get his hands caught and stoppable doing a throw on monkey fist and planting him on the wall. Upon doing that, obviously monkey fist was hurt but he left one final message before he fades and ron returns to reality.

"THIS IS THE START OF YOUR PAINFUL TEST STOPPABLE, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN PAST GENJI WITHOUT GOING TO ME, YOU ARE STUPIDLY MISTAKEN" monkey fist felt the pain on that ron did to him and after that process to what he wants to add to his words "I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR MISERABLE LIFE WILL GO TO WASTE AND NOT ONLY WILL I GET MY MYSTICAL POWERS BACK, BUT I WILL MAKE SURE THE ONE PERSON WHOM YOU CARED FOR WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS YOU ONE HAVE." He laughed and started doing monkey voices while fading, while Ron quickly charged monkey fist only to see monkey fist quickly disappeared, upon doing that he screamed at the top of his lungs "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and during that, alight envisions around him and all of a sudden, he went back to the real world.

He opened his eyes, only to be found in the medical room of smarty mart. While getting up, he notices that he was in a medic bed and groaned from the pain that he had gone through, then all of a sudden, kim came to the room and hugged him because of what had just happened.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE OK" kim said

"I SURE AM MAN THAT WAH A HEADACHE" Ron replied.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND BARKIN" kim was about to complete the sentence when ron interject

"WHOA, TIMEOUT KP, ME AND BARKIN, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALIKNG ABOUT" Ron said

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW THAT YOU THROW HIM AT THE WALL IN THE STORAGE ROOM ?" KIM QUESTIONED

"WHAT!, I THROW BARKIN TO THE WALL BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE ALL I REMEMBER WAS" ron was about to say about his meeting with monkey fist but judging about he mentioning genji , it's best not to tell, the last thing he need was to put kim in danger. "WAS HAVING A HUGE HEADACHE AND EVERYTHING WENT BLACK".

"ARE YOU SURE BEACAUSE FROM WHAT I CAN TELL IT'S ABOUT SOMETHING SERIOUS, COME ON RON TELL IT TO ME" Kim said.

"KIM I,I" ron was about to say something until he heard from the PA booth "RONALD STOPPABLE, IF YOU'RE AWAKE COME TO THE MANAGEMENT OFFICE IMMEDIATELY MR. MARTIN SMARTY WANTS TO SEE YOU IMMEDIATELY".

The last thing ron wants right now is to get fired from his idols dream job but judging from the events that had happened, the firing visit came in at a wrong time.

"DANG IT , IF IT THIS MAKES ANY MORE WORSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS, STILL I DON'T WANT KIM TO KNOW ABOUT GENJI OR MONKEYFIST FOR THAT MATTER, IT'S ONE THING TO MESS WITH ME, ITS ANOTHER TO HUT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT". ron thought.

Unknown to him Kim has some thoughts on her own "THAT'S, IT STOPPABLE I'M PREEETY SURE IT'S ABOUT THAT GENJI THING, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER I WILL FIND OUT WHY DOES IT BOTHER YOU SO MUCH AND IF I FOUND OUT THE REAL REASON BEHIIND IT, YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO MISTER" kim thought.

"LET'S GO SEE MR SMARTY" kim said.

"OH WELL, I'LL MISS THIS DISCOUNT HEAVEN" ron replied.

"RON, I'M PREETY SURE MR SMARTY IS NOT THAT MUCH OF A HEARTLESS PERSON TO FIRE YOU IMMEDIATELY" KIM SAID

"TRUST ME KP, JUDGING FROM WHAT HAPPENED, I THINK I CAN SAY THAT IM DONE FOR SURE" replied ron.

Ron accompanied by kim went to see mr martin smarty and from the looks of things in rons POV It's about to get worse.

"STOPPABLE, JUDGING FROM THE SURVEILANCE I SAW, I THINK AN EXPLANATION NEEDS TO BE TO BE CARRIED OUT NOW, MIGHT I SUGGEST YOU CHOOSE YOUR WORDS CAREFULLY" smarty told ron and from that on Ron told every bit of detail except the part where he encountered monkey fist and let's face it, that would be so awkweird if me mention that and when by the time Ron completed explained what happened and judging from the look on his employee, he was convinced by his explanation and that he felt he was responsible for his actions and never lied to him (we'll not all of it), Mr. Smarty knew for sure he wouldn't fire the boy but being the boss that he is he's gonna have a little fun out from what he is about to do.

"STOPPABLE, I DON'T LIKE EMPLOYEES WHO COULD JUST DO THINGS THAT WOULD COST ME MONEY!" he slammed his fist in the table and Ron and Kim was just about terrified on what's about to happen next, sure they faced bad guys left and right but facing a well-known hard working boss is on a whole different sitch. Mr smarty sighed and calmed a bit than say "HOWEVER, JUDGING FROM THE HONESTY AND FEAR THAT YOU SHOWED ME TODAY, I WILL GIVE YOU A ONE WEEK SUSPENSION, WITHOUT PAY, I HOPE THAT TIME YOU LEARNED YOU'RE LESSON ABOUT BEING PROFESSIONAL IN THE TIME OF WORK".

Despite being punished, Ron was for one pleased that he wouldn't be fired from his dream job but still it tanks that he will never get a pay out of it. "THANK YOU MR. SMARTY, I SWEAR THAT I WILL USE THIS TIME TO REPENT MYSELT, THANK YOU FOR THE SECOND CHANCE". Ron said

"YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOUR GOOD PERFORMANCE SAVED YOU THIS TIME, BECAUSE IF IT WASN'T YOU'RE A GONER FOR GOOD, NOW GO HOME AND GET SOME REST, AND ABOUT BARKIN WELL LET'S JUST SAY HIS HEALTH INSURANCE WILL COVER THE IJURIES HE SUSTAINED FROM WHAT YOU DID" said mr smarty and with that ron leaved the office.

"SEE, I TOLD YOU MR. SMARTY IS NOT THAT HEARTLESS". Said kim.

"KIM, I KNOW I'M A CLUELESS PERSON BUT I JUSTY GOT LUCKY OUT THERE, WELL TIME TO TAKE MY "VACATION" I SAY AND WELL YOU SHOULD GET BACK TO WORK" said ron.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, WE'LL SEE YOU AFTER WORK" said kim and with that, she and ron parted ways.

"THAT IS IT , I GOT A WHOLE WEEK LEFT AND I'M NOT GOING TO WASTE IT KNOWING THAT MONKEY FIST WILL COME BACK TO LIFE, WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, I'M GONNA FINISH HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL!" RON PASSIONATELY THOUGHT.

Meanwhile in the yono temple.

Musashi performed a special ritual and thus summoning yono in the process.

"WHAT DOES GENJI'S APPRENTICE HAVE BUSINESS WITH ME" said yono, little known fact that yono and genji have known each other and judging from their experiences, they are just mere acquaintance and doesn't have that FRENEMIE type of relationship but utter respect for their fighting discipline.

"NOTHING MUCH MASTER YONO, I'M JUST HERE TO BRING BACK TO LIFE AN OLD FRIEND OF THE MONKEY MASTER" said musashi.

"SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE MYSTICAL MONKEY TEST AM I RIGHT" replied yono.

"WHATEVER BUSINESS I HAVE IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN" said musahi with a smug.

Yono was irate at what genji's apprentice attitude towards him, but despite all of that they have a common enemy to deal with and as much as yono knows what is his reason, he wanna see it to himself on what plan musashi will use.

"VERY WELL THEN, MONKEY FIST IS ALL YOURS, THOUGH TO BE HONEST, THE GOOFBALL HAS A CHANCE TO END THIS ONCE AND FOL ALL" said yono before disappearing.

Mushashi was irate at what yono said but he has to do what he planned to do, he grabbed a gold needle and the needle touched in to fist's body freeing from his petrification.

"UUGH, WHAT HAPPENED"? asked fiske.

"DON'T WORRY I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING ONCE WE GET OUT OF HERE" said musashi, and the battle for the MMP is set once again.

 _ **Sorry for the late update, trying to make this thing a lot more realistic and simple at the same time. I'm not a guy who writes a 10000 word in one chapter and I have some idea freeze moments meaning I'm having a hard time making that story interesting and simple as possible at the same time, I hope this improvement I just did would make up for the other chapters that I just did, anyway enjoy reading**_


End file.
